


Beyond Belief: Fun and Whiskey!

by Annakie, Mansion



Series: Whimsy and Wry [1]
Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Beyond Belief, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakie/pseuds/Annakie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansion/pseuds/Mansion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Sadie encounter something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Belief: Fun and Whiskey!

 

  
Frank Doyle  
Sadie-love, do you recall ordering a new pink liquor stand?

  
Sadie Doyle  
Why no, Frank, the only thing I’ve ordered lately is more liquor. Although, if we had a new liquor stand, think of all the booze we could put in it! Or on it! Or near it!

  
Frank  
All right, no new orders. And yet, there’s a pink, glowy thing with spinning halos around it standing in the middle of our drinking room even now!

  
Sadie  
Pink with spinning halos? That seems odd, for a liquor cabinet.

  
Frank  
That’s what I said! I said it aloud, in fact. And then, it spoke to me.

  
Sadie  
It told you it was a liquor cabinet?

  
Frank  
No, it told me it was an alien.

  
Sadie  
An alien! Why Frank, what is an alien doing holding liquor in our drinking room?

  
Frank  
That’s what I asked!

  
Sadie  
And what did it say?

  
Frank  
He says if we can trick him into saying something he’s already said before then he’ll leave, something I wish for very much.

  
Sadie  
Hm. Well, I do need another drink. Shall we head to the drinking room?

  
Frank  
Let us away with the hastiest of hastes!

_(Door opening noise)_

  
Sadie  
Ah, yes, hello, mister... pink… halo, who might you be, and what are you doing coming uninvited into our home?

  
K of the Cosmos  
I am K of the Cosmos! I am a being more ancient than your feeble minds can conceive! My name is so long and complex it would take the rest of your meager lives just to speak it! I bring fun and whimsy everywhere I go!

  
Sadie  
Sadie Doyle, charmed I’m sure. Now, my husband said you have an offer for us, what was that again?

 K

If you can trick me into saying something I have said before, I shall disappear from here, and find my whimsy elsewhere!

  
Sadie  
Yes, quite.

  
K  
Awww, nuts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I found myself under onus to Mansion for misdesignating her city of origin. She challenged me to write a short Beyond Belief story to fulfill my onus, so this happened. And then she got her own ideas, so expect her contribution later. Thanks to her for forcing me out of my Sparks Nevada comfort zone. :)
> 
> And as always, to Acker and Blacker, Paul F. Tompkins, Paget Brewster and Paul F. Tompkins again.


End file.
